harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Remus Lupin
Profesor Remus John "Lunatyk" Lupin (ur. 10 marca 1960 r. – zm. 2 maja 1998 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi, wilkołak (w wyniku ataku enrira Greybacka). W 1971 roku rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie, a Tiara Przydziału przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru. W roku 1975 został prefektem i pełnił tę funkcję do 1977 roku. Współtwórca Mapy Huncwotów. Był na tym samym roku co Lily Evans, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Syriusz Black i Severus Snape. W 1997 roku poślubił Nimfadorę Tonks i miał z nią syna Teddy'ego Lupina. Zginął podczas Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart zabity przez śmierciożercę Antonina Dołohowa. Biografia Dzieciństwo Remus Lupin urodził się 10 marca 1960 roku jako jedyny syn Lyalla Lupina i Hope Howell. Bardzo wcześnie zaczął wykazywać magiczne zdolności, z czego oboje rodzice byli bardzo zadowoleni. Remus nie miał nawet pięciu lat, gdy wilkołak Fenrir Greyback włamał się do jego sypialni i zaatakował go w ramach zemsty na jego ojcu. Gdy Lyall Lupin ruszył na pomoc synowi, było już za późno. Mimo że chłopiec przeżył, zamienił się w wilkołaka. Lyall przez wiele lat ukrywał przed synem tożsamość napastnika. Rodzice Remusa przez lata szukali leku na dolegliwość syna, jednak bez skutku. Wkrótce przeprowadzili się do miasta, by nie wzbudzać w swoich czarodziejskich sąsiadach podejrzeń. Nie pozwalali Remusowi bawić się z innymi dziećmi na wypadek gdyby powiedział im kim jest. Z tego powodu chłopiec był bardzo samotny. Niespodziewanie przed jedenastymi urodzinami Remusa złożył Lupinom wizytę Albus Dumbledore, Dyrektor Hogwartu. Speszeni i wystraszeni Lyall i Hope próbowali uniemożliwić mu wejście, lecz Dumbledore przechytrzył ich. Wyjaśnił on Lupinom, że wiedział co przydarzyło się ich synowi oraz, że nie widzi żadnych powodów, dla których ich syn nie mógłby uczęszczać do szkoły. Przedstawił im przygotowania, jakie poczyniono by zapewnić chłopcu pewne i bezpieczne miejsce na czas jego transformacji, a także zakazał, dla dobra samego Remusa, aby nie rozgłaszać informacji na temat stanu w jakim się znajduje. Podekscytowany Remus zawsze marzył, aby w końcu poznać inne dzieci i mieć po raz pierwszy przyjaciół. We wrześniu 1971 roku po raz pierwszy wsiadł do ekspresu Londyn - Hogwart w którym poznał pierwszych przyjaciół: Jamesa , Syriusza i Petera. Lata w Hogwarcie Remus trafił do Hogwartu w wieku jedenastu lat za zgodą ówczesnego dyrektora, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nie wszystkim członkom rady pedagogicznej spodobała się ta decyzja, jednak Dumbledore ostatecznie postanowił, że Lupin może uczyć się w Hogwarcie. Dla niego wykopano tunel prowadzący do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdzie miał się ukrywać podczas pełni, a u jego wejścia posadzono Wierzbę Bijącą, która miała odciągać od wejścia każdego, kto nie wiedział, jak ją unieruchomić. Dyrektor rozpuścił pogłoski, że we Wrzeszczącej Chacie straszy, aby odciągnąć od niej mieszkańców Hogsmeade. Do tej pory wszyscy myślą, że tam straszy i nie chcą zbliżać się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, ponieważ pamiętają co działo się tam wcześniej. Z jej strony często dochodziły straszne wrzaski, które tak na prawdę były rykiem Remusa zamienionego w wilkołaka. Remusa przydzielono do Gryffindoru. Tam zaprzyjaźnił się z Syriuszem Blackiem, Peterem Pettigrew i Jamesem Potterem. Na początku nie mówił im, że jest wilkołakiem, a swoją nieobecność podczas pełni tłumaczył chorą matką. Przyjaciele szybko jednak odkryli jego tajemnicę i nie odtrącili go, tak jak Remus przypuszczał. Razem stworzyli paczkę Huncwotów – największych rozrabiaków w szkole. Razem stworzyli mapę ukazującą Hogwart i kilka tajnych przejść mieszczących się w zamku. thumb|left|Remus w latach szkolnych Chłopak nazywany był przez przyjaciół Lunatykiem, co logicznie wiąże się z jego przemianami podczas każdej pełni. Na piątym roku przyjaciele Lupina stali się nielegalnymi animagami,( Petter Pettigrew - szczur, James Potter - jeleń, Syriusz Black - pies podobny do ponuraka ) żeby towarzyszyć mu w przemianach nie narażając się na ataki ze strony nieświadomego przyjaciela (wilkołak jest niebezpieczny tylko dla ludzi). James i Syriusz zmienili się w duże zwierzęta, by w razie czego dać sobie radę z wilkołakiem. Sam Lupin przyznaje się, że ma wyrzuty sumienia patrząc z takiej perspektywy czasu, że narażał swoich przyjaciół. Syriusz i James lubili znęcać się nad Severusem Snape'em, który był na tym samym roku co oni. Lupin wyznał później Harry'emu, że czuje się współwinny, bo nie reagował na zachowanie przyjaciół. Syriusz do tego stopnia chciał uprzykrzyć Snape'owi życie, że powiedział mu jak obejść zabezpieczenia Wierzby Bijącej w czasie pełni, gdzie Lupin zamieniał się w wilkołaka. Wiedziony ciekawością Snape zrobił to, co kazał mu Black. James w porę zreflektował się i uratował Snape'a, ale Snape zobaczył wilkołaka na końcu tunelu. Od tej pory Severus znał jego tajemnicę. Lupin był pilnym uczniem. Dumbledore mianował go prefektem po części dlatego, że był wzorowym Gryfonem, ale też dlatego, że miał nadzieję, że pozostali Huncwoci pod jego wpływem się uspokoją. Owutemy i Sumy zdał zapewne na samych dobrych ocenach. Pierwsza Wojna Po ukończeniu szkoły Remus walczył przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi. Wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa, organizacji walczącej z Czarnym Panem i jego poplecznikami. Lord Voldemort był wtedy u szczytu swojego panowania. Syriusz podejrzewając, iż Remus jest szpiegiem nie przekazywał mu już żadnych informacji. Lupin więc nie został poinformowany, że doszło do zmiany Strażnika Tajemnicy Potterów. 31 października 1981 roku Remus wykonywał zadanie dla Zakonu na północy kraju, gdy usłyszał przerażające wieści. Dowiedział się, że Syriusz wydał Lily i Jamesa Voldemortowi oraz zamordował Petera Pettigrew, po czym został zesłany do Azkabanu. Oznaczało to dla Remusa początek długiego nieszczęśliwego okresu samotności. Stracił trzech bliskich przyjaciół, a działalność Zakonu wstrzymano, w związku z czym inni członkowie organizacji powrócili do swoich rodzin. Pomimo, iż po śmierci Hope, Lyall zawsze rozpromieniał się na widok syna, 21-latek postanowił wyruszyć w swoją drogę, nie chcąc narażać swego ojca. Między wojnami Od tamtego czasu Remus żył skromnie. Przyjmował prace, które były mocno poniżej jego poziomu zdolności, ponieważ obawiał się, że będzie musiał zrezygnować z pracy zanim reszta współpracowników zauważy jego comiesięczne problemy. Kilka lat później doszło do odkrycia w społeczności czarodziejów. Wynaleziono Wywar Tojadowy. Była to jedyna nadzieja Remusa na normalne życie. Eliksir nie zapobiegał co prawda comiesięcznym przemianom, ale powodał zmianę w zachowaniu wilkołaka, który stawał się ospały a jednocześnie spokojny. Jak wiadomo największą obawą Lupina było to, że podczas jednej z przemian mógłby kogoś zabić. Ku niezadowoleniu Remusa, wywar ten był dość złożony, a jego składniki bardzo drogie. Nie miał więc on zatem szans na wypróbowanie eliksiru bez ujawnienia tego, kim tak naprawdę jest, więc dalej kontynuował swoje samotne wędrowne życie. Remus jako nauczyciel W 1993 roku Albus Dumbledore wytropił Remusa w opuszczonej chacie w Yorkshire, który na widok dyrektora Hogwartu doznał miłego zaskoczenia. Wizyta Dumbledore'a nie była bezowocna. Albus zaproponował Lupinowi stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, jednocześnie gwarantując mu, iż będzie miał nielimitowane zaopatrzenie w Eliksir Tojadowy, który sporządzał mu będzie obecny nauczyciel eliksirów, Severus Snape. Remus bez chwili wahania zaakceptował to. thumb|199x199px Po raz pierwszy widzimy Remusa, gdy Harry, Hermiona i Ron zajmują przedział w Ekspresie Hogwart, by oddać się na trzeci rok nauki. Lupin śpi wtedy na jednej z kanap. Gdy pojawili się dementorzy, Lupin przegonił je swoim patronusem i dał Harry'emu kawałek czekolady. W szkole okazuje się, że jest nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Poprzez dobrą naukę walki z boginem, przez większość uczniów z trzeciego roku został okrzyknięty najlepszym nauczycielem swego przedmiotu. Był często wyśmiewany przez Malfoya i resztę ślizgonów przez swój wygląd, i to że jest taki dobry dla Gryfonów. thumb|left|Lupin zmierza się ze swoim boginem - pełnią|184x184px Lupin skonfiskował Harry'emu Mapę Huncwotów, gdy Snape go z nią nakrył. Uczył Harry'ego wyczarowania patronusa, gdy na meczu quidditcha spadł z miotły przez atak dementorów. Dzięki lekcjom Lupina, Harry uratował siebie, Syriusza i Hermionę. Był obecny we Wrzeszczącej Chacie podczas próby zabicia Pettigrew przez Blacka. Zjawił się tam, bo gdy oglądał dawno niewidzianą Mapę Huncwotów zobaczył Syriusza ciągnącego Rona i Glizdogona do tunelu. We Wrzeszczącej Chacie razem z Blackiem opowiada Harry'emu, że to nie Syriusz, a Pettigrew zdradził jego rodziców Voldemortowi. Informują również Rona, że jego szczur to tak naprawdę Peter pod postacią animaga. Gdy Peter przemienił się w ludzką postać, Lupin i Black chcieli go zabić za jego zbrodnie, ale Harry nie zgodził się na to, bo nie chciał, żeby przyjaciele jego ojca zostali mordercami, natomiast chciał Glizdogona wydać dementorom. Było to błędem, bo w drodze do zamku Peter przemienił się w szczura i uciekł. W tym samym momencie zza chmur wyszedł księżyc i Lupin przemienił się w wilkołaka. Oszołomiony Snape, który dotąd był nieprzytomny za sprawą Rona, Harry'ego i Hermiony, ocknął się i zobaczył przemianę Lupina. Przy śniadaniu "niechcący" powiedział o tym Ślizgonom. Tego samego dnia Lupin spakował się i wyjechał, bo wiedział, że rodzice nie będą zadowoleni, że ich dzieci uczy wilkołak. Przed wyjazdem oddał Harry'emu Mapę Huncwotów. Druga Wojna Wraz z powrotem Voldemorta, stary ruch oporu powstał ponownie i Remus ponownie został członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Był członkiem Straży Przedniej, która eskortowała Harry'ego Pottera z Privet Drive 4 do Grimmauld Place 12. Lupin przez jakiś czas mieszkał w domu Syriusza, ale Dumbledore wysyłał go na różne misje dla Zakonu. Często towarzyszyła mu w nich Nimfadora Tonks, do której Remus zaczął coś czuć. Lupin nie chciał pokazywać swoich uczuć, ale sekretnie cieszył się każdym razem, kiedy wysyłano go na nocne misje z Tonks. Remus był mile zaskoczony a jednocześnie zrozpaczony, że Tonks odwzajemniała jego uczucia. Wiedział przecież od zawsze, że nie będzie mógł się ożenić i zaryzykować przekazaniem swojego dotkliwego i haniebnego stanu. Tonks była pewna, że Lupin ją kocha. Remus z tego powodu zaczął jej unikać. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic 17 czerwca 1996 Remus wraz z innymi członkami Zakonu brał udział w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic i pokonał wielu śmierciożerców. Podczas tej walki, Remus był świadkiem śmierci swojego przyjaciela, Syriusza, który wpadł za zasłonę w Sali thumb|300px|Remus w czasie bitwy o departament tajemnicŚmierci dzięki zaklęciu rzuconemu przez Bellatrix Lestrange. Lupinowi ledwo udało się powstrzymać Harry'ego od rzucenia się za zasłonę po Syriusza, który już nie żył. Tonks mogła jedynie obserwować w rozpaczy, jak po śmierci Syriusza, Lupin zgłosił się do wykonywania najniebezpieczniejszych misji dla Zakonu. Opuścił przyjaciół i przebywał w otoczeniu znajomych wilkołaków, próbując namówić ich do przyłączenia się do Dumbledore'a. Robiąc to, narażał samego siebie na możliwe represje ze strony wilkołaka, który zmienił jego życie na zawsze, Fenrira Greybacka. Bitwa o Wieżę Astronomiczną W czerwcu 1997 roku, Remus walczył dzielnie w bitwie pod Wieżą Astronomiczną. Spotkał tam ponownie Tonks i Greybacka. Ledwo uniknął śmierci przez zaklęcie rzucone przez Thorfinna Rowle'a. Lupin był zdruzgotany na wieść o śmierci Dumbledore'a, który został zabity przez Snape'a. Natchniona uroczystym wyznaniem miłości Fleur Delacour do Billa Weasley'a, który padł ofiarą ataku ze strony Greybacka, Tonks z odwagą zadeklarowała publicznie swoje uczucia do Remusa, zmuszonego do przyznania swojej silnej miłości do niej. thumb|Remus i Nimfadora|216x216px Remus i Tonks wzięli udział w pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a, a niedługo potem potajemnie wzięli ślub na północy Szkocji, ze świadkiem wziętym z lokalnej czarodziejskiej tawerny. Lupin wciąż był pełen obaw odnośnie swojej choroby i nie chciał żadnych wielkich radości wokół ich związku. Bitwa nad Little Whinging Pod koniec lipca 1997 roku Remus uczestniczył w operacji Zakonu mającej na celu bezpieczne eskortowanie Harry'ego Pottera z Privet Drive do Nory, zanim Voldemort dostałby się do Pottera pierwszy. Remus działał jako obrońca George'a Weasley'a, który wypił Eliksir Wielosokowy, by stać się jednym z "siedmiu Potterów". Cała drużyna została napadnięta przez co najmniej trzydziestu Śmierciożerców, a George został przypadkowo trafiony przez Snape'a Sectumsemprą, podczas gdy on i Remus lecieli na miotle. Remus nie był w stanie odpłacić Snape'owi, gdyż musiał utrzymać George'a na miotle. W końcu przetransportował George'a z powrotem do Nory. Potem Remus zaczepił Harry'ego, aby sprawdzić, czy Harry był prawdziwym Harrym. (Jak się okazało pod koniec tomu Snape próbował odciąć rękę śmierciożercy który chciał zabić w walce Remusa, lecz Śmierciożerca uchylił się i zaklęcie trafiło George'a) Remus był bardzo niespokojny czekając na powrót żony. Tonks została agresywnie potraktowana w czasie walki przez swą ciotkę, Bellatriks Lestrange. Gdy wszyscy opłakiwali śmierć Szalonookiego, Lupin zaczął zastanawiać się z Harrym kto mógł wyjawić Voldemortowi plany dotyczące przetransportowania Pottera. Harry wyraził opinię, że ufa wszystkim z tego grona. Remus natomiast stwierdził, że ojciec Harry'ego zginął właśnie z tego powodu, bo zaufał złemu przyjacielowi. Lupinowie biorą udział w ślubie Billa i Fleur. W biegu Wkrótce Remus dowiedział się, że Nimfadora jest w ciąży. Załamał się psychicznie, gdyż bał się że przekaże swoją przypadłość niewinnemu dziecku, które również będzie wilkołakiem. Przestraszony ucieka od żony. thumb|190px|leftOdwiedził Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę na Grimmuald Place i chciał pomóc im w szukaniu horkruksów. Chciał uciec od odpowiedzialności, związanej z ciążą Tonks. Doszło do ostrej wymiany zdań między nim a Harrym, podczas której Potter nazwał Lupina tchórzem. Remus zostawił ich, znajdując schronienie w jednym z kątów Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie wściekły siedział i pił. Po kilku godzinach doszedł do wniosku, iż jego były uczeń dał mu właśnie wartościową lekcję. Przypomniał sobie, że James i Lily pozostali z Harrym aż do ich własnej śmierci. Lyall i Hope z kolei, poświęcili cały spokój i bezpieczeństwo, by zachować cała rodzinę razem. Gorzko zawstydzony opuścił karczmę, po czym wrócił do swojej żony, gdzie błagał ją o wybaczenie i zapewniał ją, że nieważne co nadejdzie, już nigdy jej nie opuści. Przez pozostały okres ciąży, Remus unikał misji dla Zakonu Feniksa i ustalił, że jego priorytetem jest ochrona żony i nienarodzonego dziecka. Podczas pobytu tria w Muszelce, Lupin aportował się blisko domu i oznajmił wszystkim, że Nimfadora urodziła chłopczyka. Nazwali syna Ted, po ojcu Dory. Pokazał wszystkim zdjęcia i oznajmił, że jego syn nie odziedziczył po nim likantropii, natomiast odziedziczył po matce zdolność do metamorfomagii. Zapytał również Harry'ego, czy zostanie ojcem chrzestnym jego syna. Harry zgodził się. Bitwa o Hogwart i śmierć thumb|left|Nimfadora zostawia synka i rusza na pomoc mężowi|207x207pxW 1998 r. Lupin, wraz z innymi członkami Zakonu pojawił się w Hogwarcie, by bronić zamek przed śmierciożercami. Jego żona początkowo miała zostać w domu z synem i matką, jednak chciała walczyć u boku tych, których kocha. Lupin, który przez miesiące unikał zadań dla Zakonu, znacznie osłabł w walce. Jego ruchy były zbyt wolne w wyniku czego został zabity przez Antonina Dołohowa, a jego żona przez Bellatriks Lestrange. W ten sposób osierocili małego Teddy'ego. Po śmierci thumb|Nieżyjący już Tonks i Lupin |203x203px Remus był jednym z czterech duchów wezwanych przez Kamień Wskrzeszenia 2 maja 1998, żeby porozmawiać z Harrym który był przekonany, że musi umrzeć. Harry przepraszał go, że zginął za niego i osierocił syna. Lupin jednak powiedział, że ktoś mądrzejszy powie Teddy'emu w przyszłości, za co zginęli jego rodzice. Remus Lupin został pośmiertnie odznaczony Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, jest pierwszym wilkołakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek uhonorowano w ten sposób. Jego życie i śmierć przyczyniły się do zniesienia piętna wilkołaków. Nie został nigdy zapomniany przez osoby, które go znały. Umiejętności Magiczne *'Niewerbalna magia:' Podczas gdy w Expressie Hogwart w 1993 roku, wywołał pożar bez różdżki i niewerbalnie. Mógłby również otwierać zamki i ponownie zapalić świece tylko z fali jego ręki. Gdy Remus i Harry mieli gorącą dyskusję w 1997 roku, Remus uderzył go z cichym zaklęcia tak szybko, że Harry ledwo miał czas, aby sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę. Zarówno bez różdżki i niewerbalna magia są bardzo trudne w opanowaniu. *'Pojedynki:' Remus był bardzo utalentowany w pojedynkach. Podczas bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, był jedynym wojownikiem obok Albusa Dumbledore'a i Harr'ego, który nie został ranny, nie zginął. On wyszedł także bez szwanku z bitwy o Wieżę Astronomiczną oraz w bitwie Siedmiu Potterów, choć musiał wspierać kontuzjowanego George'a Weasley'a podczas walki i latania podczas tego konfliktu. Remus był w stanie przetrwać bitwę o Siedmiu Potterów, mimo kilku Śmierciożerców atakowało go, choć należy zauważyć, że podczas bitwy Severus Snape, który był potajemnie na stronie Remusa, próbował chronić go przed jednym z Śmierciożerców. Jednak Remus zginął w pojedynku podczas bitwy o Hogwart z Antoninem Dołohowem, wysoko wykwalifikowanym i niebezpiecznym Śmierciożercą, który wcześniej pokonał bardzo utalentowanych czarodziejów, takich jak Alastor Moody i braci Prewett. *'Zaklęcia:' Remus wydaje się być utalentowanym w zklęciach od najmłodszych lat: on, James Potter, Syriusz Black III i Peter Pettigrew stworzyli mapę huncwotów. Był również w stanie rzucić cielesną formę Patronusa (forma wilka), który uważany jest za bardzo zaawansowanej magii i znak najwyższej magicznej zdolności. *'Magia Lecznicza:' Wiosną 1994 roku, Remus użył zaklęcia leczniczego, stosował bandaż i szynę do złamanych kości. Użył go na Ronie w czasie złamanej nogi. *'Przemienienie:' Remus, wraz z Syriuszem Blackiem, był w stanie dokonać zmiany Petera Pettigrew (zmiana szczura w człowieka). W 1994 roku wywołał łańcuch, by wziąć Petera Pettigrew od Rona Weasleya. *'Latanie:' Remus był dobrym lotnikiem, jak widać, kiedy odprowadził Harry'ego z resztą Straży Przedniej od domu Dursleyów do Grimlaud Place 12. Był wystarczająco wykwalifikowanym lotnikiem, aby móc uniknąć śmierciożerców. Dobytek *'Różdżka:' Jak większość czarownic i czarodziejów Remus miał różdżkę, którą zakupił (prawdopodobnie) u Olivandera. Jego różdżka miała 10¼ cala, była wykonana z Cyprysu, a jej rdzeń to włos jednorożca. *'Domek:' W 1993 roku mieszkał samotnie w miejscowości Yorkshire, w Anglii. Albus Dumbledore był w jego domku i zaproponował mu stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Relacje Rodzina Zakres relacji Remusa z jego rodziny nie jest znany, poza tym, że był uwielbiany przez swych rodziców. Podczas, gdy ojciec Remusa obraził wilkołaka Fenrira Greyback, co spowodowało to, że Greyback zaatakował Remusa, gdy ten miał zaledwie cztery lata. Pan i Pani Lupin byli zaniepokojeni, że Remus jest wilkołakiem, gdyż oznaczało to, że nie będzie mógł chodzić do Hogwartu. Jednak okazało się to nieprawdą. Huncwoci Jako student Hogwartu, Remus zaprzyjaźnił się z innymi Gryfonami: Jamesem Potter'em, Syriuszem Black'iem i Peterem Pettigrew. Na drugim roku w Szkole Magii, przyjaciele Lupina zorientowali się, że Remus jest wilkołakiem; zamiast unikać go, thumb|300px|(Od lewej) Syriusz, James,Remus,Peter(jak wielu w świecie czarodziejów by to zrobiło), dowiedzieli się, jak stać się Animagami i na piątym roku zaczęli towarzyszyć Remusowi na jego miesięcznych przemianach. Choć Remus był prefektem, miał trudności próbując powstrzymać złośliwości jego przyjaciół. W pewnym momencie życia Remus wraz z przyjaciółmi zakłada paczkę zwaną Huncwotami i tworzą magiczną mapę Huncwotów. Po zakończeniu nauki, Lupin i jego przyjaciele stają się członkami Zakonu Feniksa, Syriusz przez jakiś czas nie ufał Remusowi, obawiając się, że może być szpiegiem; przyczyny tego nie są znane. W 1993 roku Syriusz uciekł z Azkabanu, a Remus poznał prawdę kto zdradził Potter'ów. Początkowo planowano, aby zabić ich zdradzieckiego dawnego przyjaciela, Petera, ale zostali zatrzymani przez Harry'ego Pottera. Remus i Syriusz zarówno byli blisko syna swego zmarłego przyjaciela, a Remus był zdruzgotany, kiedy Syriusz zginął w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Lily Potter thumb|190px|Lily Potter, przyjaciółka Lupina|left Remus spotkał Lily Evans, gdy uczęszczali do Hogwartu. Lily nie była w dobrych stosunkach z dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Remusa (Syriusz i Jamesa), ale to nie znaczy, że nie lubiła Lupina. Mimo, iż Remus był bardziej dojrzały od innych huncwotów nie robił nic, by ich zatrzymać, co zapewne nie podobało się Lilly. Remus i Lily byli prefektami podczas piątego roku i byli przyjaźni w stosunku do siebie. Po Hogwarcie Lily poślubiła James'a Potter'a. Mimo, że Syriusz był drużbą, Remus najprawdopodobniej uczestniczył w ich ślubie, biorąc pod uwagę, że był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Pana Młodego. Wszyscy Huncwoci i Lilly stali się członkami Zakonu Feniksa, w czasie Pierwszej Wojny. Gdy Pettigrew zdradził Potterów Voldemortowi, w wyniku tragicznej śmierci Jamesa i Lily, Remus został zdewastowany. Później był blisko syna Lily, Harry'ego, zarówno jako postać 'ojca' i mentora. Severus Snape Severus był uczniem Slytherin'u na tym samym roku, co Remus Lupin. Snape szczególnie nienawidził przyjaciół Remusa: Jamesa Potter'a i Syriusza Black'a. Chociaż nie jest powiedziane, czy Snape nienawidził Lupina. Jest to mało prawdopodobne. W późniejszym okresie życia, Lupin powiedział, że głęboko żałował, że nie zrobił nic, aby zatrzymać nękania Ślizgona. W pewnym momencie na piątym roku, Snape widział jak pani Pomfrey w czasie pełni odprowadza Remusa do Bijącej Wierzby; Syriusz myślałem, że to będzie zabawne poinformować Snape'a, jak przejść obok drzewa. Snape starał się to zrobić, ale został zatrzymany przez Jamesa, ponieważ mógł dotrzeć do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdzie Remus był przekształcony w wilkołaka. Dumbledore zakazał Snape'owi ujawniać stan Remusa żadnej osobie. thumb|145px Jako dorośli Remus twierdził, że nie lubił, ani nie lubi Snape'a; Oczywiście, nigdy nie byli serdecznymi przyjaciółmi, po wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w czasach szkolnych, ale też nigdy nie zapomniał, że Snape zrobił dla niego wywar tojadowy, i uczynił go za każdym razem, tak doskonale, że Lupin nie cierpiał w czasie pełni. Severus, z drugiej strony, nie kryje swojej niechęci w relacjach z Remusem. Był rozdrażniony, kiedy Remus uzyskał stanowisko profesora obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie. Podejrzewał, że Remus pomagał Syriuszowi dostać się do zamku i próbował przekonać Dumbledore'a by przestał ufać wilkołakowi. Gdy Remus próbował poinformować Snape'a o niewinności Syriusza, Snape nie chciał słuchać ani uwierzyć, nic z tego, i był zdecydowany, tak, aby zobaczyć ukaranych przyjaciół. Mimo wszystko, wierzyli, że Snape był lojalny wobec Zakonu Feniksa. Lupin był w szoku, kiedy Snape zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a, który był zdaniem Dumbeldore'a jednym z najwierniejszych członków zakonu. Podczas bitwy o Siedmiu Potterów, Snape był jednym ze śmierciożerców, którzy zaatakowali Remusa i George'a Weasley'a, przebranego za Harry'ego, przez eliksir wielosokowy. Snape, potajemnie nadal był lojalny wobec Zakonu, próbował uratować Lupina, dążąc do rzucenia Sectumsempry w Antonina Dołohow'a, który był gotowy zabić Lupina, ale Severus przypadkowo uderzył George'a, który przez urok stracił ucho. Remus był wściekły, wyraził pragnienie, zabić Snape'a, ale musiał skupić się na sobie i dać George'owi bezpieczeństwo. Albus Dumbeldore Albus Dumbledore był uważany przez wielu za największego czarodzieja wszechczasów, Remus był wśród wiernych popleczników Albusa. Dumbeldore był dyrektorem Hogwaru w czasach nauki Lupina. Dyrektor umieścił Remusa w Hogwarcie, pomimo, że wiedział, ze Remus jest wilkołakiem; jednak cenił siłę charakteru Remusa oraz jego zdolności. Dyrektor osobiście zbliżył się do rodziny Lupin; zaprosił ich do szkoły, dobrze wiedząc jakie są okoliczności syna lupinów. Dumbeldore zapewnił rodzinę młodego wilkołaka, że jego stan zostanie utrzymany w tajemnicy, przez pobyt Lupina w Hogwarcie. Gdy Severus Snape dowiedział się, że Lupin jest wilkołakiem natychmiast poszedł do Dumbeldore'a, jednak profesor powiedział mu, że ma być to thumb|280px|lefttajemnica. Ze swojej strony, Remus wyznał, zaufanie i wyjątkową życzliwość do Dumbledore'a, biorąc pod uwagę, że większość świata czarodziejów unikała go, ze względu na głębokie uprzedzenia wobec wilkołaków, Huncwoci (przyjaciele Lunatyka) zostali niezarejestrowanymi animagami i towarzyszyli Lupinowi podczas jego wędrówek. Dumbledore był również założycielem i przywódcą Zakonu Feniksa, organizacji, do której Remus dołączył po ukończeniu szkoły. Remus otrzymał stanowisko profesora obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie w ciągu roku szkolnego, 1993-1994 w tym czasie Dumbledore żądał, że Snape będzie wyposażał Lupina w Wywar Tojadowy, co miesiąc; To, wraz z tym zapewnieniem Remus przystąpił do tej pracy. Remus i Dumbledore walczyli obok siebie podczas Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, gdzie ponieśli druzgocącą stratę: Syriusz, jeden z ich najlepszych przyjaciół, zginął z rąk Bellatriks Lestrange. W 1997 roku został zabity Albus Dumbledore. Po bitwie na Wieży Astronomicznej, Remus pokazał swoją lojalność i wiarę do Dumbledore'a, walcząc z Czarnym Panem i jego poplecznikami. Harry Potter Remus spotkał Harry'ego Pottera, syna jego przyjaciół James'a i Lily Potter, po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy był niemowlęciem. W 1993 roku Lupin, uratował Harry'ego przed dementorem w Expressie Hogwart. Remus był profesorem obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie podczas trzeciego roku Harry'ego, i po upływie krótkiego czasu stał się jego ulubionym profesorem. Harry podziwiał Remusa, nawet po tym jak okazało się, że jest wilkołakiem. Remus również powiedział Harry'emu, że rozpoznał Harry'ego nie dzięki bliźnie, ale dzięki oczom które przypominały jego matkę. Postanowił nauczyć Harry'ego zaklęcia Patronusa, by Potter bógł bronić się przed dementorami. Również wilkołak oddał Harry'emu mapę huncwotów, gdy został odwołany ze stanowiska Profesora. Ponowanie Harry spotkał Remusa w lecie 1995 roku. Remus był częścią grupy członków Zakonu, którzy mieli transportować thumbHarry'ego z Privet Drive do Grimmauld Place 12. Po Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, Remus pocieszał Harry'ego nad śmiercią Syriusza i zaproponował mu także porady w innych przypadkach. W 1997 roku Lupin wziął udział w Bitwie o Siedmiu Potterów którą przeżył, choć jego towarzysz ( George Weasley ) stracił ucho. Jedyny prawdziwy spór pomiędzy wilkołakiem, a wybrańcem było, kiedy Harry odrzucił ofertę Remusa (Remus zaproponował, że pomoże Harry'emu w szukaniu Horkruksów). Harry rozzłościł się i powiedział byłemu nauczycielowi, że jest samolubny i nieodpowiedzialny pozostawiając żonę i dziecko. Remus odpowiedział przemocą w nietypowy sposób i wybiegł z domu. Wściekły wilkołak schronił się w pubie na rogu i zaczął pić. Jednak po kilku godzinach refleksji Remus został zmuszony do przyjęcia, że jego były uczeń właśnie nauczył go cennej lekcji. James i Lilly oddali życie za Harry'ego, by mógł normalnie żyć. Gdy syn Remusa Teddy Lupin urodził się, Lupin poprosił Harry'ego by został ojcem chrzestnym chłopca. Po śmierci Remusa Harry odegrał znaczącą rolę w życiu Teddy'ego. Remus był jednym z duchów, które pojawiły się po użyciu Kamienia Wskrzeszenia przez Harry'ego. Zakon Feniksa Remus miał dobre stosunki z Zakonem Feniksa min. Albus'em Dumbledore'm, Harry'm Potter'em, Huncwotami, Lily Evans, Nimfadorą Tonks, Hermioną Granger, rodziną Weasleyów i Minerwą McGonagall. thumb|300pxJeden z jego bliskich przyjaciół to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Walczyli ze sobą w wielu bitwach w czasie drugiej wojny. Pojawili się również w Potterwarcie. Był także przyjacielem Alastor'a Moody'ego. Walczyli razem w wielu bitwach, aż wkońcu Moody został zabity przez Voldemorta w 1997 roku, podczas bitwy o Siedmiu Potterów. Remus był załamany, podobnie jak wielu innych członków Zakonu. Musiał być również przyjacielem Elphias'a Doge'a, Sturgis Podmore, Jones Hestii, Emmeline Vance i Mundungus'a Fletcher'a, poniważ byli członkami straży przedniej. Remus był jednym z wielu członków Zakonu Feniksa, którzy zginęli podczas Drugiej Wojny. Etymologia thumb|left|Lupin jako wilkołak *Remus – brat legendarnego założyciela Rzymu, Romulusa. Wychowywany przez wilczycę; nawiązanie do dolegliwości Lupina. W siódmym tomie Lupin został nazwany w czarodziejskim radiu Potterwarta Romulusem. *Lupin – nazwisko wymyślone przez J. K. Rowling, pochodzące od łacińskiego wyrazu "lupus", czyli "wilk"; także nawiązuje do choroby spowodowanej ugryzieniem przez wilkołaka. *Przydomek Lupina to Lunatyk, co może kojarzyć się z wilkołactwem Lupina oraz z jego nazwiskiem. "Lupus" z łaciny oznacza "wilk", a słowo "luna" znaczy "księżyc". Jego nazwisko i przydomek można też powiązać z nocnymi wędrówkami z przyjaciółmi. Ciekawostki *J.K. Rowling przyznała kiedyś, że likantropia Lupina symbolizuje chorobę AIDS; zarówno wilkołaki, jak i ludzie chorujący na tę chorobę są odrzucani przez społeczeństwo. Jest to powiązane z jego reakcją na wieść, że będzie miał dziecko, bał się przenieść na nie swoje wilkołactwo (chorobę AIDS). * W III części Harry'ego Pottera profesor Trelawney powiedziała "Gdy 13 zasiada razem, który pierwszy wstanie, pierwszy umrze". W VII części po przetransportowaniu Harry'ego do Nory, 13 osób zasiadło razem, Remus Lupin był pierwszą osobą, która wstała, potem jako pierwszy zmarł w Bitwie o Hogwart. * Jako jedyny z Huncwotów posiada status krwi: półkrwi * Lupin jest pierwszym wilkołakiem jakiego poznajemy. * Jest on jedynym wilkołakiem, który został oznaczony Orderem Merlina. * Lupin zmarł jako ostatni z Huncwotów. * W filmowej, komputerowej i książkowej wersji trzeciej część pokonuje on dementora w ekspresie do Hogwartu za pomocą zaklęcia patronusa. W Pottermore robi to za pomocą ognia. * W całej serii nigdy nie ukazał się patronus Lupina, mimo tego, że to Remus uczył Harrego zaklęcia Expecto Patronum. Patronusem Remusa jest oczywiście wilk - zwyczajny wilk, nie wilkołak. Wilki są rodzinne i wcale nie są agresywne, mimo to Remus nie lubił swojego Patronusa, który przypominał mu o jego dolegliwości. Wszystko co związane jest z wilkami odpycha go, stąd też zwykle wyczarowywał nieosobową postać Patronusa, szczególnie gdy wiedział, że ktoś może go zobaczyć. Występowanie * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Pottermore en:Remus Lupin de:Remus Lupin it:Remus Lupin fr:Remus Lupin es:Remus Lupin fi:Remus Lupin el:Ρέμους Λούπιν cs:Remus Lupin ca:Remus Lupin ja:リーマス・ルーピン et:Remus Lupin Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Prefekci Hogwartu Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1960 Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Huncwoci Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Rodzina Lupin Kategoria:Nauczyciele obrony przed czarną magią Kategoria:Rodzina Tonks